The Jade Queen
by Writer's Blah
Summary: The City of Townsville...has fallen. Under the tyrannical rule of Mojo Jojo and the mysterious Jade Queen, and with Buttercup gone missing, Blossom and Bubbles plan a rebellion to take back the city. But just who exactly IS this "Jade Queen?"
1. Blood Rebellion

**The Jade Queen**

**An Original Story By Writer's Blah**

**© Writer's Blah, 2010**

**WRITER'S NOTE: I couldn't think of anything better. When trying to do a regular fiction piece, no words could come to me because I hadn't any way to express it. Therefore, my new story is based around the Powerpuff Girls universe. Special thanks to my pen pal, Itanu, for "persuading" me to write the story you are about to read. Just for legality's sake, I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. They are copyrighted trademarks of Craig McCraken and Cartoon Network. This story takes place near the end of the Powerpuff Girls movie, and is, in a manner, an "alternate ending" which to me, seemed like something that was liable to happen at one point or another. As such, I recommend that if you have never watched the movie before that you do so first. This story will not make too much sense otherwise. So, without further ado, on with the story!**

CHAPTER ONE: BLOOD REBELLION

Three little bundles of pink, baby blue, and olive quivered in fear behind an overturned truck. Every second, a gigantic, black needle-like spike would sink into their protective van at several hundred miles per hour. Somehow, it continuously was able to hold up and stay together, but none of the girls knew if at any point, the truck would simply shatter; shatter like a dropped glass vase. Fear, with its gruesome, twisted dark hands took hold onto these school age girls' tiny bodies, bodies which skins were probably tougher than any other material on Earth, but fear is a funny thing. A single drop of it can obliterate even the strongest of warriors. The girls braced themselves for impact, for painful death, their teeth tightly grit. Then, as suddenly as it started, the hailstorm of spikes just...stopped. Nothing. Bubbles, likely the most fearful of the trio, raised her head ever so slowly, and whispered to her sisters, quivering, "D—do you think he's...finished?"

"No," said the loud, booming, demonic voice from which the girls now feared ever so much. The gargantuan, larger-than-life, mutated simian, enhanced with the properties of the dangerous Chemical X, Mojo Jojo, loomed over the young children with the most ghastly grin you could ever imagine. "BUT YOU ARE!" In his frenzy of supposed success, he spewed a wall of flames from his mouth, burning the girls and causing them a pain so unbearable, they yelled out an ear-piercing scream which simply fed Mojo's pride even more. Having little energy left, the girls, scorched from the said flames, collapsed onto the street. Like a child picking up a bug, Mojo dug his hand into the ground on which the girls rested, and raised their tiny bodies to his own eye-level. Constricted, just barely on the verge of choking, the badly beat-up girls opened their eyelids to squint in fear at Mojo's horrifying eyes. Had they...failed?

"Fools!" echoed the primate's silencing voice. "You dare to challenge me? Attempt to defeat _me_? Try to destroy _ME_?" As Mojo spoke these words which he spoke to reprimand his former followers, he began to scale the city's tallest building, a la _King Kong_, to place his enemies in a position in which he would have overwhelming power over the super-freaks. But his monologue was not over yet. "I, who saved you from certain death from this city's own filthy terrorists; after all I've done for you, you betray _**ME**_? AND WHY?" At the very moment where Mojo emphasized "why", he clawed at the center of the building he was on, shattering the wall which separated the inside of the building from the outside, revealing numerous petrified humans which could only stare, and in some cases weep, at the terror with which they were face-to-face with.

"For _them_?" Mojo questioned, pointing out said humans, still quivering in the building, awaiting certain doom. "The ones who hated you? Have _forsaken_ you?" Mojo angrily rushed past the rest of the building, finally resting upon the top of the building, and looked at the girls directly now, his eyes piercing into theirs. "Can't you see? None of them will _ever_ understand you as _I_ can!" The monkey then extended his hand towards the city, making the girls face the city, now in ruins and flames, which they together, though in the girls' case, unintentionally, destroyed. "For we are kindred spirits whose powers spring from the same source, from that dark chemical known only as 'X.' So girls, I beg, do not make me destroy you! It would be a true waste; for we are smarter, we are stronger, _we_ are INVINCIBLE, WE have the power, _WE_ are superior to them, AND WE...SHALL...RULE!" Mojo roared, showing off his now obvious dictatorship ideals. Mojo realized his following words would ultimately seal the outcome which he desired, which would give him _the_ ultimate power.

"All we need to do is work together. Girls..."

"Join me."

The girls' eyes widened. "Join me?" Was he absolutely serious? Anyone with an average intelligence would know the obvious answer within two seconds. The girls did. But you see, the "obvious response" is not always what _you_ take as an obvious response. For there was one little girl who knew the "obvious." But the obvious she knew...meant something completely unorthodox. Mojo watched the girls shake in his hand, no longer out of fear, but from the erection of newfound strength. A bright explosion took form where Mojo's hand used to be, quickly retracting it when he saw the power which was about blast in his own hand. Blossom and Bubbles, now several meters away from Mojo's face, headed straight back to him at full force.

"We would _never_ join..." Blossom began as she cried a shout that would signify the Powerpuff Girls' first victory, but just as she was about to throw the fist that would show Mojo what sort of business the Girls stood for, a sharp pang hit her directly on the jaw. "BLOSSOM!" cried Bubbles.

Could it have been Mojo? No...that was impossible. Mojo was still dumbfounded from the fact that three little girls were able to escape his grip. His hands were covering his face, like the true coward he was. "Then who in the world would..." began Blossom, thinking to herself out loud, but once she began this new thought trying to identify the new attacker, a foot launched itself directly onto Blossom's face, and sent her diving down back to the concrete street. Pieces of asphalt flew in all directions, leaving a dusty mushroom cloud in the spot where Blossom had just impacted. A deep crater was now embedded into the ground. As Blossom struggled to reopen her eyes, she attempted to focus, to see that her attacker was still standing on top of her. A small, green figure, panting deeply, was in Blossom's view. Her eyes focused even more. Her heart stopped.

"B—Buttercup?" the bewildered girl wheezed.

"W...why?"

The transformed girl only smirked, snickered, and spat in her sister's face. "This is the opportunity we've been waiting for, Ms. Perfect."

"Buttercup, no! You, of all people, should know that Mojo is only trying to use us to get his way. He's a hypocrite and a liar, which you yourself said! Why, Buttercup, _WHY_?"

"Dear heaven above, are you that blind? Sometimes, I'm ashamed to know that you're my blood relative!" Bubbles, from the back gasped, her hands covered over her mouth and her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Mojo just may be lying; you know that, and with time, he could use us again. But look at him right now!" Buttercup pointed to the oversized ape, bruised up badly with cuts gushing out puss and blood. "He's pathetic. And rightfully so, he's in no position to barter!"

"Buttercup, what are you saying?" interrogated Blossom.

"Ugh! You still don't get it? What I'm _saying_ is that, yes, Mojo probably will use us again if we take his offer. But with the position we have him in now, he'd be too weak to do anything about it! And because of that, _we_ could have all _his_ power to _ourselves. _So, once again Blossom, before I crush you further into dust, will you join me, or not?"

"Buttercup..." Blossom struggled to speak, "don't do this. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. You still have time to change your mind and listen to reason!"

Buttercup began to fume with red-hot anger. "Oh no you don't, Blossom! I know exactly what you're doing. For some totally messed-up reason, you seem to think that you're the 'leader' of our family, and since you take yourself to be so high and mighty, you think you can just boss everyone else around, don't you? Well, I've got news for you, sister! I don't have to listen to smart alecks like you and carry out your every word; I make my own decisions!"

Blossom coughed from her sister's hand squeezing her neck. "I...was never trying to control you. I never was trying to control anything. I just wanted us to stick together."

"Hmph. That must be your excuse. But I've made my decision, and no one, but _no one_ is going to change it!" Buttercup finally took her hands off her sister's chest, now coughing quite badly. "And knowing you, you're probably going to try and stop me," surmised the tainted Powerpuff. She then faced Blossom, still on the floor, and looked at her straight in the face with eyes that would strike fear even into a terrorist's heart. "Well, I have a solution for that too." Buttercup verbalized, cracking her knuckles. Blossom now realized that her sister was gone, but even after seeing Buttercup's violent intentions, she still stood her ground. She could not harm her sister.

But as life itself seemed at an end for Blossom, a piercing loud noise was heard. "BLOSSOM! NO!" That noise was revealed to be Bubbles, who had finally gathered enough courage to dive into the situation. A never-before-seen fire was in her eyes, and she was using this fire to fuel her into a blow that would contain every ounce of energy she contained. That blow was meant for Buttercup. Instantaneously, the pig-tailed blonde dove foot-first onto Buttercup. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" A kick launching the green-clad girl into the air, followed by a swift and powerful uppercut to the jaw exemplified Bubbles', at the time, unknown strength, which seemed to rival even Buttercup's. Stunned, Buttercup flew back several more meters into the air, but upon regaining control over herself, broke her momentum coming from the Earth's own gravity, and was able to control her levitational powers again. "Why you little..." muttered Buttercup. She faced Bubbles with utmost rage, but Bubbles did not look scared in the least.

"Buttercup, I don't understand! You've turned into a monster! How could you just hurt Blossom like that?" yelled Bubbles, trying her very best to sound brave, although some fear and sadness could still be noticed in her quaky voice. Buttercup twirled her arms around, as if throwing off shackles. "Shut up!" Buttercup threw herself at Bubbles at top speed, her usual light cycle-like green streak turning into a large, bright green burst of fire. But Bubbles, though easily mistaken for a frail, defenseless angel, knew how to counter her sister, particularly well after their game of "tag." The green rocket became closer to hitting its target every millisecond. But Bubbles didn't flinch. The only thing to leave Bubbles was a single tear drop, and the words, "I'm sorry."

Buttercup was now determined to bring Bubbles down to her knees, and her speed increased every second. Only fifty meters. Only twenty meters. Only ten meters. Only five meters. Only two meters. A split-second of delay would mean instant death for Bubbles. But she knew better. Once at arm's length, something unexpected happened. All of Buttercup's built-up momentum simply came to a pure halt. She looked at her arm. Bubbles had grabbed it. Mustering her strength to firstly, begin a proper counterattack, and secondly, get over the fact that she would be using this maneuver, full force, on her own sister, Bubbles, began to spin Buttercup around in circles. All of Buttercup's momentum had not disappeared; it had been transferred over to Bubbles' arms. "Whoa!" the new victim yelped, as her body began rotating at at least several thousand miles per hour. A spinning, green and blue light show shaped like a top took form over Townsville's musty, dark skies.

Without a single second more of hesitation, Bubbles threw Buttercup using all of her strength. This was too much for even Buttercup to handle, but even though she actually acknowledged it, she would not admit it to herself, and continued to attempt to fight off Bubbles' immense strength. It was a meaningless effort. In mere seconds, Buttercup had been blasted off into the far reaches of Townsville, far enough that not even Bubbles nor Blossom could tell where she had landed. Patiently, Bubbles waited for another blast of green.

But there was nothing.

"I guess...it's over then..." Bubbles wept quietly, letting gravity take its course, allowing her to return to Earth's surface, where Blossom still lay. "Are you okay?" Bubbles asked Blossom, hopefully but nervously.

"Ugh...my head hurts. A lot. What happened to Buttercup?"

Bubbles only lowered her head, sluggishly shaking it.

"I never would've guessed," Blossom now also began to weep. "She always had her rough edges, but I never expected...this."

"What happened to Mojo?" asked Bubbles.

"Gone." admitted Blossom. "I'm sorry. I would've stopped him, but I didn't have the.."

"Don't worry," Bubbles consoled. "You did the right thing. If you did try, well then...you could've..." Neither Powerpuff Girl dared finish the sentence. It was too terrifying a thought. "And what do you think happened to the Pr..."

"THE PROFESSOR!" yelled the Girls in alarm, now rushing to Mojo's lab. To their fortune, the Professor was perfectly alright, and was in fact in the process of mixing some chemicals together.

"Professor?" whispered Blossom. The moment the girl's voice's sound wave made contact with the scientist's ear, he dropped his beaker and rushed to his daughters. "Oh, girls!" bawled Utonium, embracing his girls with a giant bear hug. "I never thought I'd see you again!" Professor reopened his eyes, and noticed a missing child. "Where's Buttercup?"

The girls could only shake their heads in disappointment. Utonium's eyes began to swell. "Who would do such a thing to such a little girl?"

"The answer to that isn't a pretty one," whimpered Blossom. "But we still have the giant monkey on our hands."

"It's funny you should mention that actually, because while I was trapped in here, I discovered that inside this very laboratory existed the exact chemicals which could cancel out the effects of Chemical X!"

"Is it finished?"

"Right here in this beaker."

"Wait, isn't that the one you just broke?"

"Oh, that?" Professor asked, pointing to the just recently dropped lab equipment. "No...that was just a beverage for a job well done. You know, for an evil monkey, Mojo sure does keep some tasty..."

"Ahem! The antidote?" interrupted Blossom angrily.

"Oh! I'm sorry," shrugged Professor, handing the redhead the black beaker. "All you have to do is pour it on him. Easy as pie!"

Blossom looked out the window, noticing Mojo was now gone, likely either searching for Buttercup or running for his life. "Yeah, if pie is as easy as hunting down a gigantic, mutated monkey who's likely traveling at a speed rivaling that of a bullet train, then yeah. Easy as pie."

"Well then don't just stand around here! Go!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be alright in here, at least for the time being. I'll just head on home when I think it's safe."

Shaking their heads in agreement, Blossom and Bubbles blasted off. Luckily, it was only a matter of time before they located Mojo, seemingly hiding out in Townsville Park.

"Alright, Mojo, the jig's up!" shouted Blossom, the anti-chemical X beaker in hand.

Mojo's pupils became the size of an ant. He very well knew what was in that beaker. "Uh oh."

With a single, graceful pass, the beaker hit its prey, directly hitting Mojo. The two Powerpuffs then proceeded to, rather easily, pummel Mojo with a series of lightning-fast strikes and kicks as the simian began to shrink back to his original size. "Ugh..." moaned the defeated creature, no longer being able to even move. As if on cue, Townsville's authorities arrived to Mojo's spot. The girls were greatly relieved when they saw the red, white, and blue sirens flashing and blaring at rock band-like volume.

"Hey, stupid monkey!" taunted the police chief, slapping Mojo on the face. "You 'dun' goofed!" he laughed, throwing the green simian into the back of the police car. By the look of Mojo's face however, he only seemed relieved that he would no longer be in the presence of the heroic girls. As the girls saw the police cars drive away, a large crowd of people, including Mayor Mayor himself, gathered around the girls, applauding and further praising them for their heroics.

"YEAH! OH, THAT WAS AWESOME! You were flying, a—and runnin', and _boom boom_! LASER EYES! AND THEN, _RAUUUUUGGH...BAM! _AND THEN, _PING PING PING_, and then BAM! You punched that guy! R—remember?"

Somewhat creeped out, the two girls shook their heads in "partial" agreement.

"Yeah...that was great." Mayor twitched around left and right, following his rather psychotic display of excitement. "Hey, wait a second! Weren't there like...three of you or...something?"

"Yeah...there were."

"Soooo...uhh...what happened to her anyway?" asked Mayor, somewhat oblivious to any sentiment the girls may have put into their preceding answer.

"I...I'd rather not talk about it," requested Blossom.

"Yeah...it's not a pretty story at all," Bubbles shook her head in agreement.

What not a single soul knew however, was that this "not pretty story" had just barely begun.

* * *

"Oof...what a headache..." moaned Mojo Jojo, still shackled onto the seat of the police chief's car. "Excuse me sir! Would you mind sharing some aspirin with your humble prisoner once we arrive to the station for which you shall be holding me, that is to say, the residence which shall not express any freedom whatsoever, which I am soon to arrive and reside at?"

"Uh...sure. Just don't expect any special treatment, okay?"

"Oh, of course not! For I am your prisoner, that is to say, the one who shall be imprisoned in the prisoner holding structure known to commoners as 'jail,' which is to say..."

"Look here pal, could you just shut your trap for just five seconds? I have a taser on me, and if you spit out even one more syllable, I am going to fry your aaa..." Just as the police officer was about to mutter the obscenity however, a large, violent rumble shook the entire police car! "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Before Mojo could even respond however, yet another, this time more violent rumble shook the car. "I DUNNO WHAT YOU'RE DOING, BUT IF YOU DON'T STOP, I'LL..." were the only words that could be heard from the police chief before the car ultimately broke in half, and the police chief sprinted in fear back to the station for backup, leaving Mojo shaking on the floor, in the middle of a seemingly endless forest.

"Please, whatever you wish to do with me, do it quickly! I have already been beaten senseless several times today, so if you even think..." began Mojo, but he was unable to finish, for out of the dust clouds walked a short figure.

"Are you...one of those wretched girls? What do you have to do with me anymore?"

"Everything," responded the voice. The person the voice belonged to stepped into Mojo's view.

"Powerpuff Buttercup?" Without saying another word, the tainted girl broke off Mojo's remaining shackles, since some had already been made loose from the earlier vibrations.

"I'm busting you out. Now let's get the heck out of here."

"But little girl, what do you plan on doing with me?"

"You said you had an offer, didn't you?"

"Go on..."

"My sisters were too stupid to follow up. But if you ask me, it sounds too good to be true. Sign me up."

Mojo's bewildered expression turned into a malicious one in a matter of seconds. His toothy grin sparkled under the moonlight. Putting his hand around his new follower, Mojo spoke. "Well then let us get started in that case. Let us go over to my lair. We have much work to do..."


	2. Power Struck

**The Jade Queen**

**An Original Story By Edward Bradley Sanchez**

**© Writer's Blah, 2010**

CHAPTER TWO: POWER STRUCK

The City of Townsville, a formerly disastrous city that has finally found its saviors! Ever since the election of Mayor Mayor, Townsville had become the ultimate attraction for monsters from all reaches of the Earth. From the depths of the once-thought mythical Atlantis to the far reaches of Tokyo, Japan, stereotypical beasts and monsters all seemed to gather around, seemingly religiously, to the fair city, simply for the pleasure of, quite simply, pulverization. Damages made by these creatures would, every day, cost Townsville thousands upon millions of dollars. Economy was made even worse by the thieving antics of the local terrorist organization, the Gangreen Gang, who practiced techniques which would allow them to rob Townsville's banks unnoticed, as well as mug any poor soul which was unlucky enough to cross their path. Taxes rose increasingly fast with every passing day, and more and more citizens would be forced out of their homes to live a life of poverty on the streets. Townsville was, in fact, one of, if not, _the_ worst city in the entire United States of America.

But that all changed with the arrival of the Powerpuff Girls, a team consisting of only two school-age girls, empowered with unique powers used to combat all wrongdoers in the city. Citizens no longer had to cower in fear of thievery and eviction, for with these girls came an age, an age that Townsville never even knew existed. For they knew the monumental strength the girls possessed. As the mighty Blossom once said, "The Powerpuff Girls never lose!"

But indeed, although this statement was meant for Townsville's ears, and was in a sense, completely true, there was some falsehood behind it. Never since the defeat of Mojo Jojo six months ago had the two girl wonders, Blossom and Bubbles, ever lost a fight to anyone.

But there was loss.

In a bed colored pink, blue, and green, two little angels rested their heads, fast asleep. In sleep, an incredible thing happens. In sleep, innocence takes over the entire being of a person. No matter how aggressive or even evil one is when awake in the real world, sleep contributes a factor that lends itself into one's soul. Sleep itself is an innocence. That is why sleep is so crucial to humans, for all humans need at least an ounce of innocence, even if it is virtually nonexistent in their diurnal lives. And the girls were nothing but the purest epitome of innocence. But there was a man who could not sleep. For a man has lost part of his soul, part of his being. Cursed to never see peace again, Utonium suffers whenever the night falls. He lies in his bed, eyes strained. He has seen things only few unfortunate souls have been forever scarred by. He had the ultimate loss. Although many doubted the Professor, he was the most miserable man in Townsville. Sleep would not visit this man; whenever he closed his eyes, only tears rolled. "Good night, darling Buttercup."

As miserable as one can be however, time waits for no man...or girl. Morning soon arrived, and Utonium's two angels were well on their way for getting ready for another day at school. Pouring the girls' cereal into their pink and blue bowls, the Professor attempted to smile. Always carefree, Bubbles perked up.

"So daddy, do you know what we're gonna learn at school today?"

"Why, no I do not, honey. What shall you be learning at school on this fine day?"

"Um, well, we're gonna learn about 'aminal' habitats!" Bubbles sparkled, her voice seemingly praising the apparent secrecy and wonder of learning the very living spaces of her favorite companions besides her sister and father.

"Oh really? Well dearest, that sounds truly exciting!"

"You bet, Professor! And once we've learned where squirrel habitats are, I'll finally be able to do that..."

Blossom's dreams were cut short however, for as she began to speak, a piercing _RRRIINNNGG _interrupted the family.

"Oop...gee, excuse me girls! I have to...err...answer the phone." Professor, trying to sound as gentlemanly as possible, cordially picked up the phone.

"Hello, Utonium residence! How can I help you?"

But much to his chagrin, the voice on the other end was the Professor's most mortifying fear; more so feared than nearly any criminal mastermind or bloodthirsty monster that could ever be imagined. Utonium's second-largest, rather awkward fear was now staring into his soul with its very voice...

"Hello, this is a Pokey Oaks Kindergarten automated message!"

"NOOOOOO...!" yelled the scientist.

Not even paying attention to the message anymore, Blossom and Bubbles shifted their eyes toward each other, concerned. Now exhaling exhaustingly after his melodramatic display, Blossom walked up to her father. "Umm...if it's alright with you, could _I_ hear the message?"

"What? Oh! Of course! Here you go," Utonium jumped, handing his bug-eyed daughter the phone. She pushed the speaker to her ear. Pushing the star key to repeat the message, she listens.

"Hello, this is a Pokey Oaks Kindergarten automated message! The following message is to inform students that today, Ms. Keane's class will be attending a special lesson at Townsville Park, where students will..."

Blossom dropped the phone, stunned. Bubbles looked at both her father and her sister with seriously perplexed eyes. "Blossom...what's wrong?"

The redhead faced the blonde with remorseful eyes. "I don't think we should go to that habitat lesson after all."

"Why wouldn't we go to a school lesson, Blossom? We don't play hooky!"

"They want to do it in the park..."

Bubbles' jaw dropped slightly, no sound coming out. The silence in the house was loud. As weird as it sounded, the park was, in fact, a blasphemy within the Utonium household. "That cold day..."

THREE MONTHS AGO

"I've got it! I've got it!" shouted a blonde little girl, giggling with joy. At Townsville Park, two little girls and their father were relishing their unoccupied time with games of catch. Recently, Pokey Oaks was hosting auditions for Girls Little League, and the moment Bubbles heard of it, she would every day nag her father to go to the park so that she could practice her pitching, catching, and batting skills which, even for a super-powered girl, were quite exceptional.

"Great work Bubbles!" Blossom complimented, her sister having caught the ball with a single jump. The girl in blue only gave her biggest, most adorable and innocent smile she could possibly give, which was not hard for a girl like Bubbles.

On a nearby bench, the Professor was fixing some hot dogs for his girls. He was very proud of his two girls and loved them more than anything on the Earth, but there was still an emptiness inside him. Ever since Buttercup's apparent disappearance, he had never been the same. Indeed, he feigned happiness not only to give his girls hope and strength, but partly to also strengthen himself. Losing a loved one, especially a child, is a horrible experience, and requires the sharpest and strongest moral character in order to get over. Utonium had still yet to get over this internal emptiness, but he pretended that he had, at least for his girls. Even against all sources that would point otherwise however, he would not for a second believe she was completely gone. She _had_ to still be alive. She simply had to, and to this very day, he believed that one of these days, he would find her. But on this day, he was feeling particularly happy. Watching his girls have fun was as happy as one could be.

"Alright then, Bubbles! Let's see if you can catch this one!" Blossom challenged, her face lit and her arm winding. "You ready for this one?"

"You bet I am!" accepted Bubbles, giving her sister her best game face.

"Alright! Here it..." Blossom finally launched the ball, throwing it with the force of a bazooka shot, "_GOES_!" However, Bubbles was not expecting such a throw, and as a result, the ball launched straight above Townsville, at last coming down in some dense forest area.

"Blossom! Try not to throw the ball so hard! Not even a superhero could catch it at that rate!" pointed out the Professor, trying his best not to sound rude.

"Sorry Professor," Blossom blushed. She knew he did not mean to scold her, and in all honesty, she herself did realize that her screwball was a _little_ too strong for a regular game.

"That's alright Blossom! Just make sure you bring it back!"

"No prob, Professor!" Blossom shouted, already on her way to the rural area the ball fell in. Simply out of pure desire, Bubbles decided to follow suit.

Landing in the dense plain of trees, the sisters looked in frustration to locate where their ball had landed. "Now where could that darn thing..." muttered Blossom, growing slightly impatient.

Bubbles was searching diligently as well. As she hummed to herself, all of a sudden, a portion of white came into her sight. "Hey, Blossom! Look what I found!" Bubbles shouted excitedly. It always made the girl happy to be able to do something on her own. Blossom ran over to Bubbles, excited to see the long-awaited lost object. "See? There it is!"

"Hey, yeah! You found..." Blossom began to applaud, but suddenly, something beside the ball caught her eyes' attention. "Hold on a sec. What's..." Blossom began to dig out a green, tattered cloth object from the ground. It was small, just like the Powerpuffs' bodies, and it was also striped with black. In fact, it bore a striking resemblance to something the girls knew. "Hey, Bubbles, is it just me, or does this look like..." The girls' hearts skipped a beat. This thing was no mere look-alike. That cloth was far too familiar.

"DADDY!"

Instantly, not even taking the time to stop squirting the mustard onto the meat satchels, the Professor began sprinting to where the cry of his angels had come from. Though he did not have any super powers, he had an extremely courageous spirit, and was determined against all odds and costs that he would _not_ lose another one of his children.

"GIRLS!" the Professor shouted, already quite stressed by the fact his kids had called for him at such an alarming tone. But he didn't see anything. There was no injury, no bleeding, no evildoer ready to harm the girls, nothing at all that would cause oneself to become so frightened. Needless to say, the man was confused. "What's all the commotion about? For a second, I thought something horrible had happened!"

"Something...did happen," Blossom began to weep, stepping aside to show her father the torn shirt. It could be said that at that very moment, the Earth stopped spinning for the Professor. That little bit of hope he had left...vanished. Utonium reached out his hands to lay them upon the cloth.

"My baby..." Utonium's eyes began to swell. The girls, although trying to comfort their father, at that point, couldn't help themselves but to weep also. The proof was there. It was all over.

* * *

"Don't worry girls," motioned the Professor. "You don't have to go to school today."

Even Bubbles, whom at first seemed like she could not possibly go on without learning about proper animal housing, seemed content with the fact that she would not have to go to the park.

"Thanks, Professor...dad," rejoiced Blossom.

"In fact, I have an idea. Instead of going to see a selection of animal habitats at the park, we can use the Internet to take a really close look at the _real_ animal habitats!" Utonium attempted to make his girls feel better. Surprisingly, it worked. Everything had worked out just fine in the end today. Townsville, for once, had some peace about it. Or so it seemed.

* * *

"Again!" dryly spat a harsh voice. In a mechanical chamber, a skinny gloved hand pressed down on a solitary red button. That button had just carried out the orders of summoning dozens of specialized combat robots of the highest caliber. These bloodthirsty fighting machines, lined up in lines resembling those of army forces, had their scanner locked onto their single target. Across a vast, cold, metal-laden room, opposite to these robot lines, was a single, solitary girl, quite short in stature. She donned a black hood, similar to that of a ninja, coupled with a viridescent scarf and olive MMA-style fighting gloves, and a dull venom-colored uwagi with a blood red hakama. In her hands she held nothing physical, except the power of her own fists. Her eyes were focused, only locked onto the robot army in front of her. She waited for an opening, for a chance. She waited...and waited...and waited...

"NOW!" the controller from the elevated mechanical chamber shot at the top of his lungs. Without a sixtieth of a second's delay after shouting, the robots raised their mega buster guns, and began to fire at an inhuman pace. Even with an overkill-like force like that, still the warrior stood her ground. She had to wait for the perfect timing. "That's right...just a little more..." whispered the warrior. The energy bullets were now no more than a nanometer away from touching her body, but she still would not move. To her, the world was frozen. She could make any move at any time. She couldn't truly make time stop, but due to her superhuman reflexes, she could react as if she could without even breaking a sweat. Her brain snapped and her eyes widened.

"Now."

Her fists raised themselves at a speed resembling light itself. Her super-enhanced skin could instantly make any energy force yield dead in its tracks, as if some invisible force field protected her, only that her force field was, in fact, herself. And rightfully so, the energy bullets closest to her dropped like dead weight. The next wave of bullets wasn't even more than an inch away from the last, but just as she started, her hands perfectly formed another block that made those bullets instantly drop too. She saw every wave of assault separately. She could instantly move her arms to form the absolutely perfect blocking maneuver to make the wave directly in front of her become utterly powerless. Utilizing this seemingly simple maneuver, she could take down wave after wave...even in this instance, where more than a dozen fighting robots were shooting about a total of one hundred waves, each coming from a different direction, all in the time frame of one second. And every second, another hundred waves were shot. But not a single bullet hit the warrior.

Needless to say, the controller was immersed. "Good. Now counter their assaults and make them pay..."

It was now time for the warrior to bring about her own fury. After successively being able to take down a total of two waves at the same time, she had the perfect exact amount of space to use her levitation to fly above the unsuspecting hoard and make her first strike. Although the robots realized very quickly that their target had moved and had altered their crosshairs to hit their now moving target, they were still too slow to properly grasp their new prey. Had she delayed a millisecond more, she would've been in the same first scenario all over again, only in the air, which would have made defending herself even more challenging. But she had the gift of speed and precision.

Instantly after flying just slightly above the army, the warrior blasted off at light speed, creating a fiery streak of light green that followed her every move along with a collection of afterimages. At the speed of light, one can actually travel through solid objects, and without even looking like she was trying, the warrior swept through every single robot in the room. And then all of a sudden, she stopped, right back where she originally stood. The robots had ceased fire, but they were still apparently intact. The warrior only smirked, and a single _SNAP_ left her fingers, and as if on cue, the entire army collapsed onto the ground in a spectral, explosion-filled, magnificent way, reduced to scrap metal.

"Now how about that?" asked the green-clad warrior.

"Much better," replied the controller, who made his hairy presence into the testing room, walking towards his warrior at a casual pace. "I see you've been improving. Still needs some perfection though."

The green warrior was enraged, rushing to her master's body and grabbing his shirt collar. "What do you _mean_ 'still needs some perfection?' That was probably the quickest and most overwhelming wipeout of any army in the history of the world, and you say it STILL needs perfection?"

Although faced with an obviously ticked-off threat, the mastermind kept his limited sanity intact. "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." He pulled his collar back, angrily eyeing the impatient girl. "Perhaps you have forgotten, but the opponents you are playing against are the _Powerpuff Girls_."

"Well no duh," spat the warrior, unsurprised. "Do you think either of them stand a chance against me?"

"Maybe not, by themselves...but apparently, you have forgotten a crucial detail." The hairy simian looked at the warrior directly in the eyes. "No matter how much we hate these girls, and no matter how feminine or 'sissy' you consider them to be, you cannot deny that they pose a significant threat."

The green warrior roared. "Threat, shmet! I can take them! Just watch me!"

"Hmm..." thought the simian. This girl was most definitely bursting with confidence, but was she truly ready? He had to be sure. "Very well. As your commanding officer, I am going to make you a deal. I am going to run a scientific experiment I've been researching, rumored to create beings so powerful, that not even a Powerpuff with totally mastered powers would be able to stop it easily. If you can defeat this experiment in combat, you will be ready to take on the Powerpuff Girls."

The warrior grinned. The taste of these super heroines' sweat and blood on her tongue would be a satisfaction beyond her wildest dreams. To personally bring down her most hated adversaries to their knees would finalize and make it known to the world that _she_ was the most powerful being on Earth. "I accept."

"Wonderful..." snickered the furry ape.

"So what do I do now?"

"Get some rest, and rest well. Tomorrow, your training intensifies..."


End file.
